


Bubbles

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One word Fic. Bubbles</p><p>Modern AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> One word Fic. Bubbles
> 
> Modern AU

Edward Elric always seemed to surprise Roy. First was after their third date. Roy wanted to see the younger man without the jacket that hid his view of the others shoulders, so when he dropped him off at his house he slowly undid Edward’s jacket. What he saw was sad. Scars were scattered across his shoulder/neck and disappeared into his dress shirt. Ed was scared, he ran into the house and locked him out.

That isn’t why Roy was surprised this time. This time it was what he found. The Firefighter and the Barista had moved in together, so it was normal for Roy to find random things happening at random times.

Roy slammed the door shut, stopping as he removed his coat to listen as water started to run. He furrowed his brow confused before he finished and started up the stairs. He passed the cat and dog as they played.

“Edwar--” He was cut off as he knocked and the door opened. He stared at the bathtub that was filled with bubbles and Ed, who was half way in.

“”Hello, Roy.” Ed said, sliding down. “Want to join me?” He asked, flicking some bubbles. Roy just sighed and turned around, shutting the door and walking to their room.


End file.
